


Just Jump

by ohmwork



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Freed is a sadistic shit head, M/M, Masturbation, and thats not a metaphor, i cant help myself, lmao so not metaphorical this time i promise, well okay i lied there is a little at the very end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmwork/pseuds/ohmwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laxus can feel himself getting closer and closer to edge. He’s sitting on the edge of the world, his legs dangling and swinging. Freed stands behind him, nudging him forward, urging him to just jump. <br/>(The title and summary make it sound angsty but its really just shameless PWP ????)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Jump

**Author's Note:**

> bonjour ! Number four of the prompt challenge: Masturbation. Remember, you guys can ask for specific parings and kinks if you want (: I'm totally open. Also we all know my addiction to metaphors... i tried to not have any in this one but i cant just quit cold turkey, so theres like two lines that arent literal.... fIGHT ME lmao. One last thing, I'm not quite sure why im not so proud of this part.. it jsut doesnt seem as high of quality as my other stuff.. idk let me know, yeah? Anyway, i hope you enjoy the latest installment. 
> 
> hailey xx

Freed is beautiful.

His long, flowing, green hair frames his face perfectly even with those unruly cowlicks. He has that beauty mark right below his right eye (or his left, whatever, Laxus never understood if it was his right or Freed’s right anyway) and oh was it named so fittingly. His eyes shine turquoise, but only if you’re really close, only as close as Laxus is allowed to be.

Freed is so fucking gorgeous, it pains Laxus sometimes.

Now was not one of those times. In fact, right now Laxus is quite the opposite of hurting.

“Fuck, Freed, your mouth feels so fucking good!” He moans while squeezing his eyes shut and barring his teeth. His hand pumps wildly over his hard length, sparks jutting out and snapping in the air.

It’s just one of those days where Laxus woke up with a raging hard on. Usually, it was no problem; he would just nudge his boyfriend awake and ask him for some help. Well, said helper is not here at the moment, he was out on a _fucking job_! Damn him for leaving!

_“I will only be gone a few days, Laxus, you’ll survive without me,”_ he said. He’s probably out there fighting some asshole from a dark guild. Freed’s probably already got him too, he knows his way around a sword. His hands grip the hilt tightly and move with such grace-

“Shit,” Laxus mumbles, slowing down his pace. 

Freed would never touch him that fast, he loves to tease. He’d probably barely touch it and lick his lips and look so fucking sexy while hes doing it. Freed knows exactly what makes Laxus cum the hardest.

“Please, baby,” Laxus begs. There is absolutely no way he would actually sound that pathetic around his lover or anyone for that matter, but he’s alone. He can indulge himself every once and awhile.

His hand tugs harder and twists at the tip making Laxus hiss. Freed does that all the time, knowing the kind of reaction he gets out of Laxus. He’s a sadistic little shit head.

Laxus can feel himself getting closer and closer to edge. He’s sitting on the edge of the world, his legs dangling and swinging. Freed stands behind him, nudging him forward, urging him to just _jump._

“Freed, fuck, fuck, shit-“ Laxus groans, his hips bucking up off the sheets, hand gripping tightly, eyes squeezed shut, mouth dropped open. He can feel the sticky strings on his face and chest but it doesn’t faze him. He’s numb to the world for a moment, sinking, floating, in the abyss he fell into; the endless void of Freed.

“Now that was good show,” a familiar voice says sarcastically.


End file.
